black_magic_2fandomcom-20200215-history
Assailant
Introduction Assailant is a duelist. He's centered on rushdown/pressure and has incredible combo potential, pressure punishers, life-stealing specials and a great passive. As such, many consider him the best class in the entire game (even Osama). Still, Assailant is heavily reliant on skill, he's a bit hard to learn compared to other classes and can be easily punished thanks to his large endlag after missing certain attacks. He's centered in 1v1s, so all his moves (outside of some) are just bad in Team Deathmatch/Wingman. Stats * 1000 max health. * 14 walk speed. * 28 run speed. * 100 block points. Pros # Incredible combo potential. Probably the best in-game. # Moderately high stamina compared to other classes. # High-damaging combos. Can end on life-stealing moves. # Great rushdown and counter-rushdown/counter-pressure tools. # Nice pressure tools that, combined with his passive, can make one of the best and strongest pressure games (not counting Virtue). Cons # A bit hard to learn. # A bit slower (80%) than most classes. # Very bad outside 1vs1s (this includes Team Deathmatches and Wingman) # Can be incredibly easy to punish if certain attacks are missed. # Thanks to his long combos, Assailant is pretty weak to Breakouts. '''Passive' '' Disequilibrium If Assailant counters any moves done by the enemy, the opponent will be slowed down. Probably one of the best passives in the game by far, Disequilibrium makes the job of doing combos easier, as your opponent won't be able to fall back by too much. This Passive is incredibly strong on pressure, as it leaves your target without any mobility options when blocking. Thanks to its passive, you should try to counter with Assailant as often as possible. Moves Auto Combos Light Auto Combo (Z) * L.AC1 - Assailant elbows his opponent with his left arm, trailed with the purple aura. '' Your must-go for counters. This move is pretty damn fast.'' * L.AC2 '- Assailant links up with a swift, upward strike while standing, trailed with the purple aura. ''Can be a link to start a H.AC while on a L.AC, which is nice (see Basic Combos for more info). * 'L.AC3 '- Assailant does a swift low kick, dealing damage. Nothing much to say about this move. Doing a H.AC from L.AC2 is a better option if possible. * 'L.AC4 - '''After that, Assailant blasts their opponent, dealing damage and pushing them away from the player. ''Only good if you want to get an Execution (see Execution for more info). '''Heavy Auto Combo (X) * H.AC1 - Assailant strikes hard with a powerful kick. Can be done after L.AC2. Your must-go to maximize damage. * H.AC2 - Assailant charges and performs a blast into the enemy's legs while crouching down. Can break sometimes if your opponent is too far away. Remember to do H.AC3 after this one if you plan to follow up with a Launcher or else it may not work. * H.AC3 - Assailant performs a small kick upwards that launches the enemy. Leaves the enemy in a perfect position for Launchers. Remember to do this one after H.AC2. * H.AC4 - Assailant creates a blast that deals damage and pushes the enemy away. Just like L.AC4 the move is good if you want to get an Execution. Jump Auto Combo (Z in the air) * J.AC1 '- Assailant performs a double jab downwards with both its hands, trailed with the purple aura. ''Incredibly good rush down tool. Slightly faster than L.AC1. * 'J.AC2 '- Assailant performs another simple jab. * 'J.AC3 '- Then a diagonally downwards jab. Very useful for combos. You might wanna use SP3 after that move to get bonus health or countinue a combo without doing J.AC4. * '''J.AC4 - After that Assailant performs a simple kick. Jump Heavy Auto Combo (X in the air)'' ' ''' * J.HAC1 '- Assailant strikes a diagonally downwards kick trailed with the purple aura and pushes the enemy. ''Not much to say about this move. '' Launcher '' Assailant performs an uppercut then levitates over the ground with the enemy after performing it. Practically just a link for combos. It could work as a magnet for aerial opponents, but it depends, mostly on lag.'' '' '' Breakdown '' Costs 2 heat bars. Assailant is the first and the only class (for 30.09.2019) to have the breakdown ability. Assailant forms a yellow aura with stars, and dashes to their opponent. If the opponent gets hit, the opponent will get stunned with stars floating around their head. For a short while, they will be back up. ''This move is exclusive for Assailant and has the ability to reset a combo to zero.'' This move opens tons of longer combo possibilities and is one of Assailant's iconic abilities. It can also be used as an okizeme thanks to its large hitbox.'' '' '' Guardbreak''' '' Costs 2 heat bars. Assailant charges a powerful stomp that breaks any guards. Another good move for okizemes, Assailant's GB is pretty handy, as it has SuperArmor (see Terms of Interest for more info). Assailant's GB also hits people slightly above the ground, which makes it handy for aerial enemies. '' 's shield.]] ' Specials ' '''Special 1 - Iron Shoulder' You use the reverse end of your shoulder to push opponents back. If this is a counter, this will turn into a heel smash which does more damage and could lead into combos. This is your main tool to counter attacks along with L.AC1. SP1 counters up to Light Autocombos and has a low cooldown. It's also good as a combo ender, but a great combo starter if you get the counterhit variant.' '' 'Special 2 - Drift '' Can be done in the air only. You perform an aerial dive kick that sends enemies down to the ground with you. This move is your best option to link an air combo to a ground combo. Thanks to this move, you can do a lot of neat combos which can even turn into a loop. The move is also great as a rushdown tool as it has a decent range and is moderately fast.'' '' Special 3 - Twisted Collision You throw three swift kicks and bring your opponent following through each one, then taking them to the ground on the final kick. This move heals 15% of your health (150) SP3 can literally save your life if you do it after a combo. As such, SP3 is your main option to end a combo if you have low health. SP3 can also be used defensively as it can hit ground and air opponents. Use it only when needed, as it has a high cooldown.'' '' Special 4 - Sphere You fire a slow-moving ranged projectile forwards from your position. If used in the air, the projectile will go diagonally downwards. Although it's not a very good tool for zoning, Spheres hitstun can easily start a combo if done within a certain range. It can also be used to do certain links (listed on Basic Combos). Special 5 - Withstand You assume a defensive stance quickly, enabling a parry that blocks all attacks. When such a move is blocked, Assailant automatically puts the opposer in a parried state. One of the best moves in the game by far, SP5 can be devastating if used correctly, as you can easily start a combo from someone that is parried with this move. You can even counter GBs with this. The only thing you can't counter with SP5 are Assailant (SP7+SP8)/Ava (SP7) supers, Kurai's SP7, Assailant's SP6 and most ranged moves. There's a modified version of this move, which can be done when holding Mod1 (default F) or Mod2 (default G). Instead of parrying the enemy, Assailant will do a fast dash towards the mouse. The dash is cancellable at any time by using an attack during it, and Assailant cannot get hit while the dash is being performed. Also known as Magical Counter, this move is the complete opposite of ordinary SP5, as it works with any attacks. Modded SP5 is also incredibly useful against zoning, as you can counter a zoning projectile and quickly catch the enemy and start a combo. You can also counter certain supers like Kurai's SP7. Have in mind that both moves have a moderate cooldown. Special 6 - Seismic Slam You grapple the enemy and slam them into the ground, then, lift them up and slam them on the other side of you once more. It's a command grab, so it bypasses shields and counters. The move can be used to start a combo against someone who likes to block a lot since if you do SP6 while someone is blocking, there is no way that the guy who is blocking will escape. However, unlike many people think, SP6 is NOT a good tool for okizemes. It can be easily dodged by rolling. Supers Super 7 - Collapse You rush forward a short distance extremely quickly. Upon hitting your opponent, you deliver a deadly barrage of hits from all directions. This move is practically Modded SP5 but better. Try to use it only with certain attacks so you can not only dodge the attack but also punish your opponent, or else you may get punished if you miss the attack. The attack is also pretty useful on mixups. Have in mind that this move can be blocked and that the opponent will receive a lot of heat. Super 8 - Ruin You apprehend all targets in a designated area and bring them towards you with dark, ominous energy withholding them into the air. Afterward, you charge a sphere of corrupted energy into your free palm, slamming it into the withheld enemies and exploding, dealing a large amount of damage. The move is pretty good to catch zoners, continue a combo or simply punish someone after they fail their move. It does a bit less damage than SP7 and it has like 50% more cooldown, but you should use this instead if you can since you have more chances with this move. This move is probably your best friend on 2vs1s, as you can catch everyone as long as they are hit by the SP8. Execution Assailant knocks the enemy to the ground then stomps their head. The execution can be done either from L.AC4 or H.AC4, and you get 40% more health (AKA 400) when you do it. Executions aren't really useful other than getting some good style points and getting more health from a fight. Assailant's execution is no exception, considering he excels in 1vs1s. Still, it's pretty satisfying to do one, and I'm sure you'll like beating the hell out of another Assailant that doesn't stop spamming Z. Combos & Okizemes Basic Combos * L.AC3 LC J.AC3 SP3 '- The original Assailant combo that is mentioned in the Tutorial. Overall, it's pretty dry, and you should only use it if you have no other choice. * '''L.AC2 H.AC3 LC J.AC3 SP3 '- Exactly the same, but with an incredibly useful L.AC>H.AC link you should learn. * '''L.AC3 SP1 - You can use this to start a zoning strategy, but you should consider doing SP3 instead. * L.AC2 H.AC3 SP3 - Your only option if your Launcher is on cooldown and/or if you're fighting against a Virtue/Avalon. You may need to cut down the H.AC3 if you feel the Virtue/Avalon has already too much heat. * L.AC2 H.AC3 LC J.AC3 SP2 SP3 - An extended version. Try to do the SP3 ASAP or it may not hit. * L.AC2 H.AC3 S+V SP8 '''- Yes, it will work. Just try to do the SP8 ASAP so your opponent doesn't escape it. You can follow it with an SP7, but don't expect it to hit always. Plus, you won't have 6 heat bars all the time. * '''BD SP7 - A heat bar-sucking combo. You can try to use it as a final hit to get some style points, but really, 5 heat bars just to make like 30% damage at most? Advanced Combos * L.AC2 H.AC3 SP4 L.AC3 LC.... - A popular link that can be done either with L.AC2 H.AC3 or just H.AC3. It can be done in reverse (L.AC3 SP4 H.AC3), but it's not recommended as it can often fail. * L.AC1 H.AC3 LC J.AC3 SP2 L.AC3... '- SP2 L.AC3 is a useful but hard link. Don't press Z while SP2 is being done or else you won't be able to do the link properly. Time it just when SP2 ends. It is important to do L.AC1 here at first or else you won't be able to do L.AC3 after the SP2. * '''L.AC1 H.AC3 LC J.AC3 SP2 L.AC3 BD (wait) L.AC2 H.AC3 LC J.AC3 SP2 SP3 '- A modified version of the BnB that only costs 2 bars. You may need to wait a bit after the BD so SP2 is ready. This one is your best option against Kurais. '' Okizemes '' It is recommended to do these after an SP3 is cast so you can start a combo after ending one. There are still tons of situations you can use these, though. * '''SP3 (wait) SP6 L.AC2 H.AC3... - You should use this only if you want to do a 50/50 on yourself. Literally. Either you get punished or your SP6 hits because your opponent didn't roll. Avoid it, seriously. * SP3 (wait) BD L.AC2 H.AC3... - THIS is what you should use. Although BD can break with laggy players, its hitbox is still pretty damn good for okizemes like these. Still, you need 2 heat bars to do so, and BD could come in handy to extend a combo rather than make an okizeme possible. Plus, you need to time this correctly or else your opponent will be able to block. * SP3 (wait) GB L.AC2 H.AC3... - You can replace the BD with a GB if you're not planning to use GB in your combo. It can be dodged, but it's pretty unlikely if you time it correctly. * SP3 (wait) J.AC1 L.AC2 H.AC3... '''- Practically a mixup. You can still punish the block with a GB or the dodge with an SP4, but the okizeme still depends on timing. '' Combokizemes '' * '''L.AC1 H.AC3 LC J.AC3 Mod2+V GB L.AC2 H.AC3... - You may need to do a 180º turn after the Mod2 dash so the GB hits if you're not locked on the enemy. You can repeat this up to 3 times. Kurais can SP2 out of this one, so be careful. * L.AC1 H.AC3 LC J.AC3 Mod2+V SP6 L.AC2 H.AC3... '''- Pretty much the same as above, only with more damage and riskier. Kurais can SP2 out of this one. * '''L.AC1 H.AC3 LC J.AC3 SP3 (wait) GB L.AC2 H.AC3 BD L.AC2 H.AC3 SP4 L.AC3 LC J.AC3 SP2 GB L.AC1 H.AC3 LC J.AC3 SP3 - Pretty complex at first, but don't worry about it. Now, this combo could be considered a 6-heat-bar BnB, as it does a ton of damage. Aim to do this if you can. Kurais can SP2 out of this one. * L.AC1 H.AC3 LC J.AC3 SP3 (wait) GB L.AC2 H.AC3 BD L.AC2 H.AC3 SP4 L.AC3 LC J.AC3 SP2 SP3 - A 4-heat-bar BnB. Practically the same as the previous one, just with lower damage. Kurais can SP2 out of this one. Strategy Offense Your main offensive strategy as an Assailant is rushdown, but thanks to Assailant's movelist, you can rely on other tactics. Rushdown Your main tools to rushdown your opponent are V+J.AC1, Mod1SP5 (if your opponent is zoning), Counter SP1 and SP2. V+J.AC is incredibly fast and can surprise the enemy. Do it as often as possible and, if it hits, continue with L.ACs so you can start a good combo. Mod1SP5 is only good if your opponent is zoning. It's pretty risky, but the reward is amazing. If you are within a certain range, you literally have a guaranteed combo as long as you don't get Breakout'ed. Counter SP1 is also a good tool if you're on a close-range neutral. Try to do the Counter version if you can so you are able to continue with a combo. SP2 is a bit slow but its hitbox is pretty damn good. Use it as often as possible. You can also try running into the enemy then doing SP5. It's incredibly risky, but it does work if you do it unexpectedly. Just don't do it often so it's not predictable. Zoning This is more of a "fight fire with fire" strategy more than a pure zoning strategy, but it works. Spam SP4 and, if it hits, run into the enemy and switch to Rushdown. Try to be as close as possible to the enemy, but remaining a reasonable zoning distance. Use this only if you want to take a break to think about what to do next. If your enemy gets way too close, do a SP8/Mod1SP5/SP3. Don't rely on it, though. Assailant is not a zoner, at all. '' ' Defense ' The best thing you can do is blocking as most attacks as possible. Try to pushblock if the attacks aren't ranged. If you don't have a lot of defense points, simply cancel the shield with an SP5. It's pretty risky, though. Try dodging with dashes as most as you can. Remember that you cannot escape GuardBreaks by any means. Matchups ' Virtue ' Rush him down and block any ranged attacks that he does. Most of his attacks can be countered by Mod1SP5, so use that to your advantage if that Virtue zones too much. Try not to use SP7 here because of Virtue's breakouts. They can become pretty annoying, especially if your combos are long. ' Kurai ' Kurai will try to rush you down pretty hard, but you have one major advantage against him: He can't do anything on a pressure game besides Guardbreak. Use that to your advantage by blocking attacks as often as possible. If you're fast enough, you can predict the Guardbreak and counter it with an SP5 for a free combo. SP5 is your best friend here since Kurai's attacks are very delayed. Avoid getting hit by freezing attacks/supers and punish as most attacks as possible. Don't zone here, as Kurai will simply do an SP4 to counter you. If he SP7s, you can try to counter it with a Mod1SP5, but Kurai will use Mod1SP7 if you do that too much (which is basically the same as SP7 but more delayed, perfect to catch counters like SP5). ' Avalon ' Avalon is like a Virtue but more annoying. He will spam SP4s and SP5 if you get too close. Mod1SP5 however works with Avalon's SP4, so use it only to catch Avalon after his SP1/SP5.. To counter SP4s, simply block if you think you're going to get hit or us Mod1Sp5. If you are fighting an Avalon which likes to spam SP6, do a Mod1SP5 and start a combo. Practically, this matchup depends on how good Avalon uses their traps. Like Virtue, avoid using SP7 here and try to keep the combos pretty short. ' Assailant ' Poetically your worst matchup. Theoretically, you should be able to punish his attacks with an SP5, but don't be confident about that because most Assailants will have that in mind and punish your SP5 with an SP6. Try switching to zoning at first then punish failed Assailant attacks. SP7 and SP8 are your best friends here since they cannot be countered by Assailant's SP5s. After you hit him, try to continue the SP4 with a combo. You can also try going full rushdown mode and using Mod1SP5s if your opponent is zoning. This matchup highly depends on the skill of both players, so try to be as careful as possible. Note from a user:You CAN Mod1sp5 Avalon's sp4 Note from StarStreaker14925: This... Is possibly your favourite matchup as an Assailant main such as myself. Nobody zones, great! This matchup is purely balanced and depends on one's concentration, predictions and knowledge. I disagree that this is a bad match up. SP5 is useful mostly when you know SP6 is on a cooldown, the problem with SP5 is being to predictable though. Good players use the modded version since you will avoid everything which DOES include SP7 and SP8. Countering with SP1 is your best bet since you have Super Armor/Armour and SP6 will be countered due to it's start-up. ??? (Trivia) * Assailant's moveset & appearance is mostly based on Enkidu from the fighting game ''Under Night In Birth Exe : Late St : https://in-birth.fandom.com/wiki/Enkidu#Movelists * He's also slightly based in the character Akuma (AKA Gouki) from the famous saga Street Fighter. * Assailant was the first class in the game and, for over 3 months, the only playable class. * Assailant is the only duelist in the game. * Assailant's L.AC3 was originally a quick sliding-step forward that throwed three quick, short-ranged jabs. It was changed because of how unstable it was and how many combos it ruined, specially when locked-on. Category:Classes Category:Corruption Category:Duelist